


the c in cereal stands for confessions

by plasticjoons



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticjoons/pseuds/plasticjoons
Summary: it's 2 am and hajoon wants cereal.
Relationships: Lee Hajoon | Dylan/Park Dojoon | Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	the c in cereal stands for confessions

**Author's Note:**

> i am BAD at titles and summaries. anyway, i wrote half of this at midnight. 
> 
> shout out to dojoon for pouring milk first. enjoy.

hajoon was awake at 2 am, working on lyrics for the next comeback. woosung had scolded him for staying up so late(even though woosung stays up till 5 am then sleeps for 4 hours). to be honest, he just couldn't sleep. if he isn't going to sleep, he might as well work on new music. everyone else was sound asleep, they all had long rehearsals for their upcoming tour dates earlier that day. hajoon was exhausted, but he just couldn't sleep.

as he continues to jot down a specific lyric, he hears his stomach growl. he sighed and checked the time on his phone. a quick snack then he'll go to sleep, they have things to do tomorrow anyway.

hajoon stands up from his desk and stretches, the room echoing with the soft cracks from his back due to sitting for so long. he opened his door and stepped out, only to be greeted by complete darkness in the hallway. he's never left his room this late before, he had no idea how dark it gets inside the dorm at this time of night. has nobody every considered putting a nightlight somewhere in the hallway?

the last thing hajoon needs is to be face to face with a ghost.

he really didn't want to go to the kitchen alone, but what was he going to do? he couldn't wake up woosung, he gets grouchy sometimes if someone wakes him up. he wasn't going to wake their precious maknae up, it's jaehyeong. he deserves his sleep.

that leaves him with dojoon.

he and dojoon had a special bond, they've always been very close. he remembers when he first made eye contact with the pianist, dojoon had been the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on. he almost started crying when he first heard dojoon sing.

hajoon took a deep breath and walked down the hall, feeling for the door next to his room. his room was close to dojoons so he didn't have to go through too much trouble to find it. he quietly opened the door, walking into dojoons room and towards his bed.

"hyung." he whispered.

dojoon didn't budge.

"hyung!" he whispered, louder.

nothing.

"christ, dojoon!" he lightly shook dojoon. the elder quickly opened his eyes and jolted up in surprise. "hajoon? what's wrong? are you okay?" he asked, sleepily.

"um....i want cereal," he said, quietly.

"you woke me up....." dojoon squinted at the clock beside him, looking at the time. "...at 2 in the morning.....just because you want to _eat cereal._ "

"i-its dark out there," he whispered, "it's scary, hyung. **what if i get attacked by a ghost?** "

dojoon sighed, slowly getting out of his bed. "you big baby. you won't get attacked by a ghost. a friendly ghost, maybe." he slipped on his house shoes and took hajoons hand, "let's go get some cereal! ill beat up any ghost that comes in our way." he said, confidently. hajoon let out a soft giggle, "but joon, you can't actually punch a ghost. wouldn't your arm just go through them?" dojoon shrugged. "guess we just have to hope we run into a ghost."

they walked out of dojoons room and into the scary darkness that is their dorm.

the trip to the kitchen only took a few seconds, but to hajoon, it was an entirety.

dojoon flicked the light switch, turning on the dim lights in their kitchen. "see? no ghosts." he let go of hajoons hand and took out two bowls from the cabinet. "yeah, but only because you were with me." dojoon rolled his eyes. "hajoon, woosung probably scared off all the ghosts the moment he first walked in here." hajoon scoffed, taking a bowl from dojoon and placing it on the counter. he took a box of cereal from the top of their fridge and opened it, ready to fill his bowl.

dojoon on the other hand, stood beside him, opening a carton of milk and pouring it into his bowl.

"i can't believe you actually do that. who raised you to eat cereal that way?" hajoon asked, shaking his head and pouring cereal into his own bowl.

"you have to put the amount of milk you want so it's even with the cereal, what's wrong with that?"

"dojoon.....what--okay. you literally pour cereal first and pour milk based on how much cereal you have in your bowl."

"pfft..." dojoon took the box of cereal from hajoon, pouring some into his bowl. "we're all different in our own ways, hajoonie. that's what makes us unique."

"that doesn't make you unique, that makes you _weird._ " hajoon poured milk into his bowl, closing the carton and putting it on the counter, leaving dojoon to put everything back.

they both sat at the small dining table. hajoon had argued about sitting on the couch to eat since the others were asleep, but of course, dojoon wouldn't let him.

"why are you up so late anyway?" dojoon asked, taking a spoonful of the sugary cereal into his mouth.

hajoon shrugged, "i was working on music." he looked up at dojoon, admiring how beautiful he looks under the dim lighting. he looked tired, hair messy due to sleeping recklessly. "thank you for eating with me, sorry for waking you up." he said quietly.

dojoon smiled at him, "it's no problem. but what was the real reason for you waking me up?" he asked as he continued to eat his cereal.

"what do you mean? i don't like how dark it gets in the dorm. i didn't want to go alone."

" **bullshit.** "

hajoon sighed, "i....just....kind of....missed you?" he quick shoved a spoonful of cereal into his own mouth, embarrassed. " _oh._ "

"oh?" hajoon said with his mouth full. "don't eat with your mouth full." dojoon scolded. "we see each other everyday though, you would have seen me in a few hours." hajoon stayed silent, finishing the cereal and looking around the dorm to avoid eye contact. "well?" dojoon continued.

"i really didn't want to do this now, especially not....in this way."

dojoon glanced at him, confusion written on his face.

"i like you a lot, hyung. i always have but...."

dojoon laughed, " _really?_ that's it?'

hajoon frowned. "what do you mean?"

"i mean it's a bit obvious, isn't it? i was hoping you would have said something sooner. do you really think i'd get up at this hour just to eat cereal for anyone?"

hajoon opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. has he really been that obvious? he doesn't know if he should feel embarrassed or happy, he might just be both. sure, he always hung around dojoon. they were always all over each other in interviews or vlives, he assumed dojoon thought he was just being playful for the fans.

"does this mean i can sleep in your bed tonight?" he asked.

dojoon smiled, "you can sleep in my bed whenever you'd like, bub."

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @dojoonie  
> au twt: @roseaus_  
> cc: parclassicc


End file.
